


训练基地门口的那些2月14日

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 写于2月14日，其他CP自由心证，情人节快乐。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 一家三口宇宙 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487237
Kudos: 4





	训练基地门口的那些2月14日

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2月14日，其他CP自由心证，情人节快乐。

9899赛季

“挺帅啊Frankie。”

兰帕德降下车窗，在这样的天气里只穿西装衬衫，即使是专业运动员也忍不住要打个寒颤。

“你们训练结束了？”

“结束了。”

“John没出来？”

“他不知道你要来，还准备去Rush Green找你呢，还好，因为对着镜子捯饬了半个多小时反倒把你等来了。我走啦，情人节快乐！”

“你也是！”

莫里斯翻了个白眼，一脚油门，没女朋友没老婆，我也是什么啊我也是。后视镜里看到自己的东伦敦酒吧撩妹同好和自家青训学弟分享他们的第一个共同的情人节，他忍不住思考，这俩人在一起，能靠谱吗？

0607赛季

“队长！队长！给副队长买支花吧！”

特里和兰帕德的目光在自家儿子、儿子怀里的一大捧玫瑰花、儿子的同伙、儿子同伙怀里的一大捧玫瑰花之间反复游走。

“爸爸！支持一下我们的生意吧！”

特里想了想卧室床上的红玫瑰，兰帕德想了想浴缸里的白玫瑰，还是掏出了钞票。

“给女朋友买支花吧！”

“带一朵玫瑰回去太太多开心啊！”

“老板！您是来看训练的吗？给主教练买支花吧，他那么辛苦！”

“主教练买支花吗？可以送给上次请你吃西班牙菜的那个光头。”

“迈克尔叔叔，之前从德国给你寄礼物的是谁呢？不趁着情人节回礼吗？”

“安德烈叔叔！你和谁一起过情人节呢？肯定有人从意大利飞过来对吧，买支玫瑰花去接他吧！”

“阿尔扬叔叔！不给北伦敦的罗宾哥哥买支玫瑰花吗？”

“给他买花？我还给他买棍子呢……”罗本嘟嘟囔囔地打开钱包。

U19，U17的哥哥们每个人都为女朋友或者想象中的女朋友带了玫瑰。

更衣室管理员、按摩师、清洁工、餐厅大厨、摄像、切尔西TV的记者、甚至在训练场外面等签名合影的球迷全都买了花。

他们又在寒风中瑟缩了十几分钟，是真的没人了。

“我们还要等吗？”莱斯拍了拍自己的帽子，又帮芒特扯扯围巾。

“啊，你勒死我啦。”芒特做个鬼脸回答他，“好冷，今天到这吧。”

“就还剩下两支……”

“我们可以送给对方呀！”芒特兴高采烈地打断对方，“毕竟今天是情人节！”

一支边缘的花瓣有点压皱了，另一支开得不那么热烈。

但两个人都挺满意，很高兴地互相交换花又交换了拥抱还分了钱，心满意足回家了。

1011赛季

队长和副队长分列训练场大门两侧，比白金汉宫门口带熊皮帽子的侍卫还要严肃。

“你知道他俩在干什么吗？”德罗巴不知道从哪冒出，拍拍他的肩膀。

托雷斯有点茫然地摇摇头。他来切尔西还不到一个月，而他在利物浦的六年时间里，除了“永不独行”之外，听到最多的就是这俩英超恶霸的坏话。但他们对自家队员挺好的吧，至少离开前杰拉德是这么告诉他的。

“他俩在找人帮忙看孩子。”

“啊？”

“去年是大彼得，前年是我，再之前是阿什利……除了情人节还有赛后休息日，总之队长队副想找点乐子的时候，就要抓个倒霉蛋替他俩看孩子。你能想象吗，连Jose都带过梅森，据说在摄政公园喂了一下午大鹅。”

他见过梅森，留着洋娃娃一样的头发，训练课之后会牵着两个爸爸的手回家。看上去是个很乖的小孩。

“可是，我听说伦敦的公园不许喂鹅。”

“那可是special one啊！”

他俩在这边闲聊，同样是这个冬天新来的路易斯被成功抓住，光荣而倒霉地成为了今天的临时监护人。

1314赛季

“嘿！”

莱斯字面意义上地吓了一跳。虽然认识这个人和这个声音十年了，可还是能被他的每个恶作剧吓半死。

“你可算出来了！”

他被吓跑的灵魂还没完全归位，剩余的灵魂又在芒特的亲吻中烟消云散。就像所有罗密欧与朱丽叶或者类似的故事那样，他们的吻稍显青涩但足够紧张刺激。

“天呐，在科巴姆！切尔西的训练基地！避开特里！和兰帕德！的眼线！你知不知道这有多难！”

“我当然知道，毕竟我帮你偷渡过那么多年零食。”

芒特的回答是露出一个让人心甘情愿为他偷渡毒|||品的笑。

“话说，你老爸，我是说Frank，每次看到我都像看到人贩子，是因为我是你的男朋友，还是因为我是西汉姆球员。”

“因为你就是人贩子呀！别忘了他第一次见到你，就是你打算把我拐骗回家。”芒特停顿了一下，上下打量，“等等，你就穿着训练服过来？”

“出门太急了……”莱斯挠挠头，“所以说，我再等下去，估计有人觉得我是来约架的。”

“不是，你是来约|||炮的！”

莱斯想说点什么，又一时不知道该说什么。反正这种时候芒特都会凑过来亲吻他，这次也一样。

1617赛季

“队长！队长！这次别给副队长买花了，给BT体育漂亮男主播买支花吧！”

“你俩都多大啦？还玩这个。”特里一边笑着摇头，一边从口袋掏钱。

“Tammy！Tammy！来买花，独家情报，桑乔回伦敦剪头发了，你知道哪家理发店的。我们只告诉你一个人。”

“塞萨尔哥哥！买支花吧，听说有玫瑰花的切尔西的后卫和切尔西的中场更配哦！”

“塞斯克哥哥！买花吗？切尔西的中场不仅和切尔西的后卫最配，和巴塞罗那的后卫也可以！你不想送玫瑰，至少可以送玫瑰刺嘛！”

“佩德罗哥哥，不来支玫瑰花吗？和小法一起寄巴塞罗那还能省邮费！”

“Cal！Callum！来买花，独家情报，桑乔回伦敦剪头发了，你知道哪家理发店的。我们只告诉你一个人。”

“蒂博哥哥！怎么能不给科酱买花呢？！”

科斯塔充满期待地眨眨眼睛，库尔图瓦干脆利落地打开钱包。

他们特意剩下了两支。

“纪念我第一次收到情人节玫瑰十周年。”莱斯张开双臂。

“纪念我第一次送出情人节玫瑰十周年。”芒特扑进怀里。

他们互相交换花又交换了拥抱再交换了吻还分了钱，心满意足去继续后面的约会了。

1920赛季

“挺帅啊老蒋。”

特里钻出车门，虽说都快四十岁的人了，西装笔挺站科巴姆门口还是一道风景线。

“你们训练结束了？”

“结束了。”

“Lamps呢？”

“老大忙着呢，刚分析完曼联近几轮视频，还要给齐耶赫打个电话，我看他早都忘了今天是什么日子。考虑到切尔西接下来的魔鬼赛程，冬窗又没买人，争四形势如此严峻，万一他真的忘了准备礼物，你可别生气。”

“怎么会呢！”特里想了想昨晚鬼鬼祟祟的兰帕德，脸上义正辞严，心里对今晚充满期待。

“你等着吧，我先走啦，情人节快乐！”

“你也是！”

莫里斯觉得这段对白有点熟悉，又想不起来究竟哪里熟悉，只好挥挥手。自己有什么好担心的，对他们两个人来说，哪天不是情人节呢？


End file.
